


【亓清横说】人渣的本愿06-07

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI
Kudos: 6





	【亓清横说】人渣的本愿06-07

06

林说还从没见过向横哭——虽然说起来他们俩认识还没多久，可他自认还是挺了解向横的，至少不像是个爱哭鬼。

所以向横给他打电话约pao时林说想也没想就答应了。

他平躺在向横的床上望着天花板发呆，喃喃自语似的说你不要觉得有负罪感，我们本来就是这样互相慰藉、互利互惠的关系。

又笑眯眯地说，向横，你最好在我身上留下味道，再来几个牙|印或者吻|痕，我好拿去刺激刺激简亓，不知道他看到自己的乖儿子学坏了会有什么反应，嘻嘻。

向横脱了衣服爬上去亲他，他说林说你不是坏孩子。

我才是，坏孩子。

我甚至要把你拆穿入腹，我一定比你更坏吧。

林说回应着他的亲吻，笑得没心没肺：我们一直都，彼此彼此，互为人渣。

来吧，吃掉我吧。

林说在快要丧失理智时给向横留了一句，除了彻底标记我什么都可以给你，向横笑着顶|进窄|道，说我还真不想要那玩意儿。

事|后两个人又裹着毯子一块儿看电视，只是这次林说坐在向横怀里，两个人赤着身在同一条毛毯底下肌|肤|相|贴，向横有一下没一下地啃|吻林说后劲上的腺体，细细密密地注入自己信息素。

林说怕痒地缩了缩脖子，说这下好了我闻起来像一颗可可奶球。

向横噗嗤一声笑出来，你吃起来也像可可奶球，边说边去摸|他胸|口，林说在他掌心下抖出一声媚|叫，自己都吓了一跳。

向横咬着他耳朵说，你可能不知道你整个人吃起来都是奶甜奶甜的，林说从来不知道他声音也可以这么低沉，脑内闪电般亮过一个简亓，惊得他浑身一颤，下面和向横相连的地方黏黏腻腻地溢出不少体液。

于是便顺理成章又来了一次。

林说回家时还沉浸在身体的餍足透支里，一抬头看到简亓黑着一张脸差点就腿软摔下去。

简亓捞过他的腰把他扛肩膀上拖进卧室里，皱着眉努力无视他身上另一个alpha的味道。

简亓把林说扔在了床上，林说跟喝醉了似的傻笑，说爸爸不行哦我今天真的不能再做了。

“是向横吗？”简亓捂着鼻子问。

林说开心地点了点头，是呀。

简亓别开了视线，似乎在考虑怎么说教，林说在他背后敛起了笑：你又不肯教给我发掅期不靠抑制剂的办法，还要禁止我找别人解决吗，放心我们有戴套，向横也没有完全标记我，我们都有分寸。

“林说你会后悔的。”

“我是有点后悔了，”林说眨眨眼，“你们大人根本不会把我们放在平等的位置上看待，我根本没必要为你守贞。明明做这件事这么舒服，干嘛要忍，干嘛要装乖。”

“爸爸你要现在惩罚play我吗？不做的话，我去洗洗睡了，那玩意儿留身体里不太好。”

林说说完还在等简亓的回答，可简亓什么也没说，他的激将法又一次失败了，于是只能沮丧地摔门而出。

向横第二天又去给程以清送盒饭了。

他突然有点明白为什么成年人们总是高高在上地看他们，经过昨晚之后他自己也觉得成长了很多，仿佛一个过去的向横在昨天一场爆哭和一场云雨后完全被杀死，成了一个新的向横。

一个可以没心没肺地说程老师好香、能不能让我凑近闻闻的向横。

程以清也注意到了他身上林说的味道，心情复杂表情也有点微妙。

向横翻看了程以清贴在墙上的发掅期日历，笃定地说你现在还在发掅期啊老师。

程以清说向同学你可以走了，向横恶意地放了些信息素出来看程以清整个人软在沙发上，他单手撑着沙发端详程以清涨红的脸，说我尝过嫩的了，对你没什么兴趣啦。

可是程老师现在好像很难受的样子，我给你一个临时标记吧？

程以清伸手想抓茶几上的抑制剂，向横没给他这个机会，掐着他脖子吻住了他的嘴，咬破了一点嘴唇，将信息素直接注进了血液里。

向横陷在沙发里笑，说他瞪大了眼睛不敢相信地看着我，林说拿光着的腿搡他，那你干嘛不趁机全垒打，你不是人渣吗。

向横说这还只是成为人渣的第二天，我们总得循序渐进吧。

又说你和简亓呢。

林说想了想，他可能上辈子是柳下惠。

向横哈哈大笑，说我来代替他满足你。

那就一起，坏得彻底。

07

向横本来以为简亓会找他说林说的事，可没想到简亓第一次在他谈话是为了程以清。

他为自己和林说不值了两秒，用最近新学的玩世不恭笑对上了简亓严肃的眉眼。

简亓没有开口说话，只是把一封匿名举报信放在了向横眼皮子底下，示意他打开。向横看了看简亓放在一边的拆信刀，抽出了里面的信纸，上面赫然写着关于程老师与男学生x乱的种种罪证，另外还附了几张向横出入程以清家门口的照片。

“他没有……”向横挣扎着反驳。

“可这样看起来像是真的一样。”简亓替他说。

“为什么……”向横一时慌乱。

“现在明白最美男老师的名号不是这么容易吧，大众就是喜欢看着你被捧高后一次性摔得粉碎，漂亮的omega是这样，年轻的单身男老师也是这样。”

简亓倒了杯红茶，问他要不要喝。

向横摇了摇头，简亓还是递给了他，又说我不知道你和林说在玩什么叛逆期的游戏，但如果给程以清造成负面影响的话，我不会坐视不管。

说着他就把那封信连同照片一起扔进了碎纸机。

向横捧着茶喝了口，犹豫着问了句，简老师到底，喜欢的是程以清还是……

简亓轻笑了一声，面子和里子不能相提并论。

向横出门后想了很久，觉得简亓是说程以清是面子，林说是里子，可又觉得自己搞了林说这事也让简亓挺没面子的，难不成两者得反过来。

他还没想明白，脚步就已经走到了程以清办公室门口，正好看到有人在拿红色颜料写大字，向横冲上去就是一脚，连人带桶地踹了个翻。对方爬起来就跑，还不忘从口罩底下骂两句搞小男孩不得好死，向横啐了句你懂个屁，把地上的颜料桶又捡起来朝那人砸过去，声响过大引保安过来骂，赶紧也立起兜帽跑了。

他倒是想去找程以清，可是想到那张照片又不敢，找林说也没用，兜兜转转又找回了简亓办公室。

简亓看了他一眼，也心知肚明，问他是不是都看到了。

向横点点头，一狠心一跺脚，抬头说你是他正牌男朋友你能不能对他好一点，别让他一个人过发掅期，别让我这种……人趁虚而入。

简亓莞尔一笑，我可管不住他散发魅力，再说了，你不也没得手吗。

向横干笑了一声，又觉得自己不能怂，仰头怼回去：我得手的可是你家林说。

“完全标记了？”简亓问。

向横心虚地说不出话，只心猿意马地点了一下头。

简亓终于没了表情，冷冰冰说了句你也知道林说是我家的，就凭你那点能耐，真被你标记了，我也能洗回来。

向横听说过那个生理知识，足够强大的alpha可以把弱一点的alpha的完全标记给洗成自己的，可那样omega会很痛苦。

他抽动嘴角说简老师你还真是个成年人渣。

简亓用一种长大后你就成了我的表情看着他，向横浑身不自在，几乎是落荒而逃。

林说是被简亓拎出被窝的，带着一身甜蜜可可奶球的味道。

其实向横的临时标记没有这么久，但是林说嘴馋真买了可可奶球吃，于是整个房间整个被窝都是食物的香气。

他一开始还跟向横开玩笑说过这事，说可以用可可奶球装被他完全标记，向横的回答是日了他一顿。

这会儿简亓不知道发什么神经把他拖到地毯上问他跟向横到底叛逆到哪一步了。

林说一下子情绪上来，口不择言，说该做的都做了，就等肚子里那个出生，他简亓就是爷爷了。

简亓气笑出了声，爷爷是吧。

林说做好了十足准备不管简亓怎么打骂都不会吭一声，可没想到他的柳下惠这次一改作风，把林说的居家服都剥了个半脱半就，林说期待了好几年的和简亓的第一次居然就这么莫名其妙地来了。

林说只记得自己凌乱又不体面地喊爸爸不行，简亓充耳不闻甚至打算进去跟林说肚子里那个该喊他爷爷的玩意儿问候一声。

可那里面空无一物，只有哭成泪人的林说捂着被他顶痛的下腹猫似的嘤咛求饶，没有完全标记，没有孩子，向横爱的是程以清啊……

事后林说在浴室里端详了很久他脖子后面腺体上简亓的牙印，这不是很容易看到的地方，他用了两面镜子才能看清。

暗红的甚至有点丑陋的创口，却让林说笑得比谁都开心。

简亓站在阳台上抽烟，林说蹑手蹑脚走过去从他嘴里借了口，简亓皱眉说抽烟也学了？林说摇摇头，歪歪头笑得甜蜜，我只是想知道你喜欢的一切东西都是什么滋味，又抢了口，说这个不好吃。

简亓拿出刚刚找到的可可奶球，说你还是吃这个吧，小朋友。

林说吐了吐舌头，知道他搞明白了前因后果，撒娇似的缠住他手臂：我怎么还是小朋友嘛，我怀了你的孩子就是你的——

后面俩字他又觉得羞羞，不敢说出口，把脸埋在简亓的怀里。

“还跟向横学坏吗？”简亓摸了摸他的头发。

林说摇了摇头：“我永远是你的乖说说。”

他们说会哭的孩子有糖吃。

却不知道好孩子学坏是为了抢糖吃，若是不需要抢就能分到糖，再坏的孩子也会改邪归正。

向横还是去找程以清了，却赶上程以清在收拾东西打包行李，他从玄关走进去，问程以清这是干什么。

程以清说你怎么来了，你就不怕……

向横看到了角落里的油漆桶，明白了什么，自问般念了句，为什么要这么欺人太甚。

程以清笑笑说没事，白油漆盖了就好了，又说校长已经决定把他调职去另一个区的分校，这事很快就能平息了。

“可是你什么都没有做错啊？”向横不懂。

“很多事情不是对和错就能定性的，”程以清又笑了起来，“你饿吗，趁着收拾东西整出了不少食材，走之前可以跟你吃一顿。”

向横又问，简亓知道你要走吗，程以清一顿，摇了摇头。

向横还想问为什么不告诉他，可是转念觉得自己知道了一件有关于程以清的简亓都不知道的事，还有点小得意，就没再纠结这个事。

程以清不是很擅长下厨，折腾起来手忙脚乱，向横不得不去帮忙，最后两个人做了一大桌的菜，边吃边说未来。

程以清说他去的那个分校地理位置靠近市中心，除了升学率低其他都挺好的。

向横说那敢情好啊我周末来找你玩。

程以清筷子一顿，你找我干什么。

向横鼓起勇气抓住了他的手，去别的学校，我们就不是师生关系了，我可以正大光明追清哥了吧。

还忍不住踩一捧一说那个简亓啊对你也是真的不够关心看得我好生气，你看你都要走了他都不知道，也不来关心，最后一顿饭和我一起吃，这不就是你心里觉得我比他重要的意思嘛。

程以清觉得不妥可也抽不回手，最后只能红着脸说你这样拉着我都没法吃饭了。

向横这才撒开，眼睛亮亮地看着他：那我吃完饭，就不会再松开你的手了。


End file.
